An estimated twenty-eight million people in the United States are hearing impaired. Despite the importance of hearing loss as a public health problem there has been relatively little research on the epidemiology of hearing loss-- particularly in the U.S. Hispanic population. This study seeks to: 1) provide estimates of the prevalence of hearing loss in Cuban-American, Mexican-American and puerto Rican children, 2) develop a psychosocial and risk factor profile of hearing impaired Hispanic adults and children, and 3) develop a psychosocial profile of hearing impaired hispanics who use hearing aids. Data for this project are derived form the Hispanic Health and Nutrition Examination Survey (HHANES) which was conducted by the National Center of Health Statistic. The HHANE employed a complex multi-stage sampling design aimed at obtaining a representative sample of Mexican-Americans in the Southwest (Texas, New Mexico, Colorado, Arizona and California), Cuban-Americans in the Miami area (Dade County) and Puerto Ricans int he New York City area. Pure tone audiometric data were collected on fifty percent of the adults and all children ages 6 to 19 years of age who participated in the HHANES physical examination. Air conduction thresholds were obtained at 500, 1000, 2000 and 400 Hertz (Hz). Analyses will be conducted separately for males and females within the three ethnic groups using the general linear model and logistic regression programs from SAS. Age- adjusted percentages will be calculated to make gender-specific comparisons within each of the three ethnic groups (Cuban-American, Mexican-American and Puerto Rican). Because of the multi-stage sampling design, analyses will be performed with adjustments for sample weights and design effects. Information from this study will be critical in the development and implementation of primary intervention programs (e.g., reduction in noise exposure) and tertiary intervention programs (e.g., increase in hearing aid usage) in the Hispanic Population.